


Marry Me

by WarriorQueen



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen/pseuds/WarriorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise me you'll always be <br/>Happy by my side <br/>I promise to sing to you <br/>When all the music dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

It’s become almost routine to spend your big dinner dates at your favorite seafood restaurant. The repetition is a sort of comfort to the pair of you. He watches while you pull apart your lobster tail. Laughing heartily as you squeal a Huzzah! and suck down the sweet meat. 

Tonight is Valentine’s Day. It’s been just eight weeks in to this relationship. Something that wasn’t meant to last more than a passionate night of sex after meeting at a bar turned in to two days lying in bed together. Then a week, and he moved in. You fight. You fuck. You share a dog. Two months go by, and you blindsided by his love.

You gaze up, mouth full and almost startled, over your glass of wine. He looks so handsome in the tailored suit only meant to be on lone from his older brother Brendan. You dab almost delicately at your lips before placing the napkin on the table. He’s clearing his throat before placing his large, bruised hand somewhere between his side and yours. You bite your acrylic nail lightly to hide a smirk that plays across your lips as a flush of pink climbs over his cheeks. 

This is the same man who kneeled over his opponent, raining a multitude of punches on to his already bleeding body until the bell rang just the night before. Tommy Conlon in the cage is an untamed beast. Prison and therapy had reformed and strengthened the relationship with his fractured family. His anger and rage channeled and aimed towards those brave enough to enter the cage with him in this resurrected career. 

With you- on dates or lounging in the bed you share or even tangled together on the couch- he is thoughtful. Definitely one of the most intelligent men you’ve been with. It’s a quiet intelligence that walks alongside his determination. Tommy is a romantic. Even a little poetic with the way he treats you. The things he says at night when the lights are off and you are tight in his arms? So he can be a little obstinate, sometimes even a bit.. Archaic. He is brave, and kind. There is no one who loves you more, nor will there ever be.

You intertwine your fingers with his and find it difficult to reconcile the violence of who Tommy is in the cage with the tenderness of the Tommy you make love to every night. Now he takes a sip of your wine and scrunches his nose at the bitter taste. He clears his throat and raises your hand with his. Under his palm is a beautiful Clauddaugh ring with a diamond in place of the crown. You gasp, hand covering your mouth, as you hold out your left hand for the ring to be slipped on to your finger.

“This,” he says as he adjusts it perfectly, “Is a replica of my mom’s ring. Babe, I know we did things a little backwards,” his eyes run over the breasts you didn’t even bother hiding in this scoopneck sweater. They travel down to the tiny swell in your stomach. “I wasn’t expecting to be this excited over being a dad. You know what kind of family I come from. I’m still trying to work things out with Pop. I never wanted to run the risk of fucking up my kid the way he did us.” 

Leave it up to Tommy to use the word fuck endearingly. You giggle, flushed and warm. He continues, “It all happened so quick, ya know? I mean, this whole time we’ve been together you were..” he gestures to you. “So, I’m just saying. Make an honest man outta me? Marry me?” 

Like he has to ask as you are already holding your hand up to admire the ring. Tears form in your eyes as you pull your chair around the table to meet him. “Yes, Tommy!” You kiss every inch of his face before your lips mesh with his. 

He smiles in to you, breathing a sigh of relief in to your mouth before your tongues touch quickly. Breaking the kiss you rests his forehead to yours. “Time to go home.” He throws a sufficient amount of cash on the table, grabs your hand and the two of you head home.  
He growls teasingly as you run up the stairs ahead of him. He reaches out to grab your ankle which causes you to stop dead in your tracks. 

You look down just as he lifts your foot enough to remove your heel and leaves it on the step. He plants a soft kiss on your ankle, matching his gesture with the other one as well. You make a tsk tsk noise and yank your foot back to run to your bathroom. He continues to chase you, growling and mischieviously swat at you. Until you scream in delight and shut the bathroom door in his face. 

Once inside you start to brush the garlic and lobster taste out of your mouth. Tommy knocks on the door. “C’mon baby,” he says in a sing-songy sort of way. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” Tommy teases from the other side. “What are you doing in there? Don’t make me break this door down! I’m horny!” you can hear the laughter in his voice as he feigns whining.

You open the door, toothbrush hanging from your mouth. “Fish taste is so gross when you make out.” Toothpaste foams at the corner of your mouth. You might be in a pretty dress, but in the comfort of your home decorum is out. If Tommy Conlon is gonna see you all kinds of pregnant, AND be your husband? The two of you might as well get used to one another’s quirks.

Tommy bends to kiss the toothpaste from your lips. He licks seductively at it, lifting you off the bathroom floor and over to the sink. “Spit,” he instructs with just a hint of command in his voice as you do as you’re told.

“All this time I thought you expected me to swallow.” Your turn to tease as you reach to wipe your mouth and put your toothbrush down. You turn to deftly unbutton his dress shirt, bending to kiss the exposed spots of skin below the surface as you push it over those muscular shoulders.   
His fingers trace gently over your arms and shoulders. He growls caught somewhere between content and turned on when he feels the heat of your lips on his chest. One hand gets tangled up in your hair as he pulls your head back. He clips your chin with a thumb before brushing your lips with it. 

“I don’t expect you to do anything but love me, Babe.” He molds his mouth to yours, separating your lips with his tongue. Your tongues dance wildly as you tear at the tank top that keeps his chest from being completely bare. Laughing lightly at your fumbling fingers, Tommy steps back and pulls the fabric over his head. Cupping your face in both hands he pushes his tongue deep inside your mouth. You suck on it before biting at it softly. 

A moan escapes your lips as you feel Tommy’s rough fingers with a gentle touch pulling the zipper of your dress down. His mouth traces over your jaw and down towards the curve in your neck. Tongue snaking down over your shoulder to the the strap. He pulls it off with his teeth. His tongue running over the skin and over your chin. He uses his fingertips to trace over the curve of your breasts before pulling the second strap down. Tommy’s mouth is buried between them now, biting at their swell. It’s your turn to tug at the hair on the back of his head as you sigh. 

“Not here Tommy,” you almost plead. He pulls away from you and looks down at you. He helps you off the counter, and your dress falls to the floor. He takes your hand, allowing you to lead him in to the bedroom. You let go long enough to tug the comforter off the bed and on to the floor under a picture window. He follows your lead and grabs the pillows.

You makes a come here motion with your hand as Tommy sits down in front of you. You sit up on your haunches to take his face in your hand. The two of you mold your mouths and tongues together in yet another dance. “Tonight, Tommy. I want you to be as gentle as you can. Fingertips, light touches and kisses.” You search his eyes, “And you HAVE to let me give back to you. Got it?” You smile at him before kissing his forehead.

He swallows roughly and looks deep in your eyes. “I can do that.” He leans forward and kisses you softly on the lips before kissing your cheek down to your neck. Laying you back and kissing at your breast, Tommy runs his fingers up your thighs barely touching the skin. Circling just the tip of his tongue around each of your nipples then he starts to kiss down your stomach.

You arch your back just enough so that Tommy has to work a little slower down your stomach “Yeah, like that.” You trace only the tips of your fake nails over the ridges of the muscles in his shoulders. They run down in between the blades. Exhaling softly and sighing you make a muffled cry as you realize where his mouth is headed. The heart beat is pounding in your ears.

Tommy moves his hand into your thigh, pushing your leg open a bit. Running a finger gently up your folds as he blows on your inner thigh. He kisses each thigh, and runs his tongue along one to your core. Tommy replaces his finger with his tongue. He keeps the touch soft as it meets those lips. Then sinks in to find your pearl, circling it slowly. “Is this what you want baby?” he aims up towards you.

“Oh” Escapes from your lips somewhere between a pleasant surprise and ecstasy. You curve your hips upwards and down again several times against Tommy’s mouth. You match the rhythm of your body with his tongue. Your fingers clutch passionately at his hair, encouraging him to continue until you start to feel your body twitch slightly- “God, keep going. Just a little more”

Tommy hums into your folds as your encouragement excites hims. Placing his lips over where his tongue had been, he sucks very slightly. Then he closes his lips over the bead. Repeating the motion, softly caressing it with the tip of his tongue with each lap.-

Soft convulsions start in your body as you grab roughly with your nails than you mean to at his hair in your hands. You hold Tommy’s head between your thighs; the movements his tongue and lips make causes the blood to run hot in your veins. You can feel the shaking start in your body; you try desperately not to tighten your thighs around that body.  
“Tommy,” Your back arches again. “Stop. Or I’m gonna get off quicker than we want”

Tommy looks up only for a moment. “No baby, you’ll do it again before the end of the night.” He returns to the position, swirling his tongue a little faster around your pearl but still moving slow. He places his lips over you again, opening you wider to alternate again between the slightly harder sucking and licking soft circles around your pearl.

A small laugh is mixed with heavy breathing as your body starts to writhe below Tommy’s mouth. You relax completely and let the waves of pleasure roll over your body as you rock quickly in time with his tongue and lips again. You reach a hand above your head and grab on to the blankets crying out, “Tommy!“ in a stuttered way as your back raises off the floor and towards him “That..” your body starts to quake again. “God..”

Tommy sucks just a tad harder and rides out the second climax. He sits up then and looks at you. “Well, this is working out well.” He flashes a cheeky grin, then kisses delicately up your torso, neck and brushes over your lips. Meshing your mouths together.

You taste yourself on Tommy’s lips and your tongue fights for a place in his mouth. Sighing softly inside of him, your body struggles to regulate itself. The tips of your fingers run down the center of his back to the small of it before tracing back up again. You break the kiss and look at him. “On your back, Mr. Conlon.”  
Tommy cocks his brow at you. “My turn is it?” He scrunches his face playfully then lays down at your command. He pulls your mouth to his for one more kiss. You snake your tongue deep inside before positioning yourself so that your body lines up perfectly beside his. 

You trace over Tommy’s bottom lip with the very tip of your index finger. Then down across his chin and ever so slightly over his throat to the dip where his collar bones meet. You make the way down along Tommy’s stomach and around the indentations of his abs. Leaning over just to flick at his nipple using only the tip of your tongue. Blowing lightly over the trail of saliva your tongue leaves, you finally lay all of your weight on top of him.

Tommy glides his hand down your back palm open, hardly a touch on your skin, over your backside. He lightly traces over your curves and along the spine on the way back up. “Oh..” he lets out a soft groan as your tongue grazes his stomach. He can’t help but run his hands through your hair, tangling them in just so.

You smile against Tommy’s skin on your way further down. Hands mimicking the same pressure he’s applying on your back. However yours are on his waist. You keep at it until you can lick at the tip of his hard-on, grabbing his thighs. You continue to only use the very end of your tongue to make a slow circle around the tip just before continuing at the base of his shaft. Your tongue works slowly, lightly back up to the head. You repeat this alternating on all sides of Tommy‘s member, your nails digging in to his thigh.

Tommy inhales sharply as your mouth touches him. He tries to keep himself from thrusting at you. Instead, he grips the blankets tightly in one hand and runs the other through your hair. Massaging the back of your head lightly and launches in to the weakest of growls under his breath.

You simply allow only the tip in your mouth as you suck Tommy softly. This time making sure your lips kiss gently down the shaft. Licking upwards you take a little more in your mouth each time. You apply only a little more pressure to his hard on. You repeat this over and over. Down and back up with your tongue and lips before taking even more in each time. A little more in still, and a little bit more pressure as you close around the entire shaft. Then back around the tip your tongue goes. You pull your mouth away and make the same gesture. Like putty in your hands, but only really only fingertips and nails.

Tommy’s breath grows heavy under the weight of what your mouth, tongue, lips and hands are doing. Groaning every time you take his shaft into your mouth. He can’t resist anymore, pushing up at you. He growls unabashedly as you pull your mouth away. “Not fair,” he pushes harder against your hand, needing to feel more contact.

You smirk devilishly and continue to only use a delicate caress with Tommy’s hard-on. You only picking up the speed delicately and reach back down to swirl your tongue around the head. You sit up abruptly and run your hands up over his chest and shoulders “If you get off there’s no going back for awhile. Your move, Staff Sergeant.”

Tommy sits up to envelop you in his arms. Pressing those swollen lips softly to yours for only a lingering moment. “Lay down love,” he instructs you. That trace of subtle command in his voice. He sits close by as you lay on your back. He runs only his middle finger lightly from your navel to your neck then brushes all of his fingers up over your cheek. He leans to kiss you hungrily and whispers faintly, “I’m going to make love to you now.” His eyes search yours as if he is waiting for your approval.

You giggle slightly through a moan at the sound of his voice in your ear. Your heart pounds wildly in your chest before reaching up to trace over his jaw line. “Please?” you plead softly.

Tommy can’t help but smile as he moves on top of you. He brushes his nose against your cheek while guiding his cock inside you. Your hands lace together and come to rest above your head. Only then does he start to move inside of you. Rocking forward slowly, then pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in he finds a rhythm.

You cry out in pleasure. Your fingers tangled with Tommy’s. You start to make a sound like a soft purr as your lips make their way all over his face. His pace stays steady. Slowly in, steady out to the head. You let go of his hands to clutch at the muscles in his back. Pulling his other hand down beside the side your head, you struggle to kiss the bruised and swollen knuckles. “I love you, Tommy,” you exhale in to the crook of his neck, sucking on the warm and pulsating vein. 

Tommy molds his mouth to the curve of your neck. Those delicious lips trail over your shoulders. He groans with each inward thrust, grabbing one of your legs to pull it up over his waist. He starts to stroke your thigh, pushing up to look at you under him. “I love you too. I can’t believe.. You really are gonna to be my wife.” He kisses you deeply sucking gently at your tongue.

You nip teasingly on Tommy’s tongue and smile, moaning in to his mouth. You back away from the kiss to rest your forehead against his chin. You push him deep inside of your walls by grasping at his backside. “I would have married you after our first night together.” You start to gyrate your hips furiously against his, body begging him to go faster-

Tommy smiles down at you, “Kinda stupid of me to wait. Huh?” He easily feels what you need and quickens the pace. He kisses your hand. Sucking on each of your fingers as he thrusts as deep inside of you as possible. He reaches your bodies using a thumb to start rubbing your pearl.

Your make an arc from your neck down to your back and begin twist underneath him. “God. Oh, shit. This is..” your my body quickly flutters. There’s electricity everywhere as you cry out loudly. You convulse like you are on fire. The flames lick your skin as you struggle beneath his strong body. You tighten your thighs and bend in to him. Screaming, “TOMMY!”

Tommy holds you protectively as your body rolls with climax. You can feel him standing on the edge. “I’m here, babe. I’ve got you.” He kisses you passionately, hungrily as he spills into you. He roars out a heavy groan into your mouth. Your body shutters as he collapses on top of you to catch his breath.

He loses myself in the moment. “Thank you,” his lips fumble over your eyes, nose and mouth. Your cheeks and forehead are littered with his now nervous mouth. “Thank you for loving me. For not caring what I’ve done. For not running away when I get angry I’m almost blind. For not being afraid of me when you see what I can do inside the cage. Thank you for giving me everything I never thought I’d have.” 

Tommy wraps himself tightly around you, in a sort of scattered panic. He look in your eyes.- “Say you’ll never leave. Please?” he begs like a little boy. A little boy whose been abandoned and left behind by everyone he’s loved or trusted. “Tell me you love me, and you won’t ever leave me. No matter what happens?”

You brush the hair away from his forehead and hold his face in your hands. A face that’s so young with eyes so very old. Eyes that have weathered war and sickness and pain. The little boy has gone in to hiding again. He’s left behind the man you have fallen in love with. This brave survivor; a gentle warrior. 

Then you kiss Tommy for the millionth time this evening. You never grow tired of kissing him, but a prayer starts in your heart. That everything your it feels for him is bared in your embraces and caresses and kisses. “Tommy, I love you.“ You kiss his forehead. “I love who you were.” You kiss his cheeks. “I love who you are now” You kiss his nose. “And I’m gonna love the crazy old man I know you’re gonna turn in to. ” You kiss those lips. Your lips. “I promise you, Tommy Conlon. There is NOTHING you can do or say that is gonna make me walk away. I won’t be like them. Take my hand and watch us run.”


End file.
